They're a what!
by EgyptAdbydos
Summary: the aliens are a family; Kisshu is the mother, Pai the father and their son Kisshu. Kisshu want to keep it a secret that their a family from the mew mews and Deep Blue but what will happen if in that ep he got cut Taruto was to expose them as a family.
1. Chapter 1

EgyptAdbydos: Japanese names used. Anyways enjoy!

Plot: the aliens are a family; Kisshu is the mother, Pai the father and their son Kisshu. Kisshu want to keep it a secret that their a family from the mew mews and Deep Blue but what will happen if in that ep he got cut Taruto was to expose them as a family. What if the aliens after a while see that Deep Blue is just using them and the join the mew mews? Deep Blue then sends other aliens to take their place, but these aliens don't know the power of love that a family has and don't care what or if everything dies.

________________________________________________________________________

Flashback

"_Kisshu why are you kissing that pink mew mew?" Pai asked angrily at Kisshu. _

_Kisshu sighed and hugged Pai. "Pai, I don't want those mew mews to know that we're a family. They might take that to their advantage, I don't to lose you or Taruto." Kisshu said. Pai sighed and hugged Kisshu. _

_Kisshu on their planet was a male that was born with the female reproductive system and he was married to Pai since they were young. At the age of ten Kisshu found out that he was pregnant and soon gave birth to Taruto. Pai knew it was a young age since he was only twelve but in their planet it wasn't that bad. Sure there were some that didn't approve but what were they to do?_

_Pai and Kisshu weren't about to take away their offspring life away when it barely began. "Fine so you're going to pretend that you're in love with Zoey and me and Taruto as your friends only." Pai said to make sure he heard right. _

"_But mama does that mean if they hurt you I'm not aloud to hurt them? I don't want to call you by your first name mama." Taruto said hugging Kisshu._

"_You have too, Taruto. I don't want them to have the upper hand in this." Kisshu said. Pai sighed and looked away from his family. (They're going to find out but why do I have a bad feeling its going to be in a bad moment.)_

_Taruto sighed hugging his mother close and looking at his father over his mother's shoulder. (Please let this be a good idea.) Taruto thought. _

End of flashback

Taruto laid in his bed thinking of that day when his mother was first sent to earth. They kept the fact that they were a family from the mews but they found out. Only because he's six years old and had to see his mother got cut deeply by the so called Blue Knight that comes and protects mew Ichigo. And then the nerve of Deep Blue to tell them to let him die, or course Deep Blue didn't know they were family and dad made me be quite so he wouldn't. It's bad enough the mew mews know but Deep Blue to know would be bad.

Taruto felt tears beginning to form as he thought that his father said he wouldn't heal someone who disobeys Deep Blue, the terror that went through him and the relief that went through him when his father picked up his mother and went straight to heal him as he apologies for his words in front of Deep Blue, but told him Deep Blue must not know their a family or else he use that against them. All the things that happen that day was finally catching up to him and his little body couldn't take it anymore. Taruto let himself cry even though he tried not too, he just couldn't take the stress anymore. "I want mommy. Please let him live, please! I not ready to lose him yet!" Taruto yelled slightly to sky begging any god that exists not to let his mother die.

Pai happen to pass his son room on the way to check on his mate/lover, he paused and he heard Taruto's prayer. He mentally slapped himself, Taruto might act mature for his age and he might deny he's a kid but he was still a child, a child that happen to see his mother almost die. He was going to make Tokyo mew mew pay for what they did to his lover. He open his son's bedroom door and stepped in, the sight that he came face to face with was heartbreaking. Taruto was curled up into a ball and he was crying into his knees. A sight of pure sadness and fear, Pai sighed softly and went over to his son.

"Taruto?" He asked gently trying not to scare his child further. "Daddy why, why did they do that to mommy?! He didn't deserver to be cut by a sword today. I want mommy, I want him, daddy. I want mommy to live and to be here for me." Taruto cried out curling himself closer trying to become as small as he could. Pai felt his heart fill with sadness just at the sight. "Your mother is strong he will make it Taruto. And when he does he knows he find your smiling face there, when he wakes up." Pai said.

He walked over to Taruto and pocked him up, he cuddled him until he fell asleep. "Good night, little one." Pai said putting Taruto down and covered him up. (Kisshu I hope you make it or you leave behind two very sad people that will miss you.) Pai thought as he left his son's room. He looked down at the table that Kisshu was on. He looked so small and fragile; Pai cursed the blue knight and Tokyo mew mew, he will get revenge for what they did to Kisshu but for now focus on getting him better.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DOWN ON EARTH WTH ICHIGO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ichigo laid in her bed thinking about how happy she was that Aoyama - kun knew her secret and didn't care that she was a mew mew. But then came back what happen when the blue knight cut Kisshu, she'll never forget Taruto's pain filled cry when Kisshu fell down.

FLASHBACK

_Ichigo stared as the blue knight cut Kisshu and then Kisshu hit the ground. "MOMMY!" she heard a very scared little child's voice. She blinked and looked up to see that it was Taruto who yelled it and teleported down to Kisshu. Pai fallowed with a very scary expression like if looks can kill that would be dead, right there and then. Ryou looked just as surprise when he notice who yelled that. Taruto was on the ground with his hands covering his mouth, tears going down his checks and looking quite pale. "Mommy? Please answer me, mommy don't die!" Taruto said putting a shaking hand on Kisshu's bleeding form. Pai looked down at Taruto with a sad expression and then glared at them. _

_Taruto fell to his knees crying and then strode up and summon his weapon his click-cake toy. "You, you will pay for what you did." Taruto yelled out. Then something happen to his body, Ichigo notice that it glow blue, just like theirs did with mew aqua. What did this mean? Ichigo turn to Pai and he seems to notice too. "Do they have mew aqua?" Lettuce asked the others. "Taruto!" Pai said grabbing his hand where he summoned his weapon. _

"_I will make you pay." Taruto said to the Blue Knight trying to break free but he seem weak and his weapon feel to the ground. "Mama." He said as tears ran down his checks and he stared at the Blue Knight. The Blue knight was looking only at Mew Ichigo. Pai pulled Taruto and picked up Kisshu form. "Now Taruto it's going to self- distraught and you'll be killed along, let's go." Pai said pulling Taruto and teleporting away. _

"_I always protect you." He said. Okay so you protect me, but protect me from yourself. Ichigo thought as she watch blood start to pool around Kisshu. Sure she fought him and sure she dislikes him for trying to kiss her, but know she found out that maybe Kisshu not who he made her believe he was. Ichigo looked at the others who were all looking at the where the Blue Knight was. "Stop that explosion you need to combine your powers." Ryou said._

END OF FLASHBACK

Ichigo felt tears go down her checks as she thought about early that day, had they kill someone's mother or was Taruto trying to make the feel guilty. Because if he was it was working. She sighed and turns over and pulled the covers up to he chin. (Oh, well this day as been very busy.) she thought and fell asleep.

Ichigo didn't know that the other girls were thinking the exact same thing as she did, only Lettuce seem to cru herself to sleep, Pudding also because of old wounds that reopened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taruto woke up the next morning feeling a little bit more happy but that all changed when he remember what happen last night. He felt tears coming but he stopped them. (No crying is for children, plus I have to be strong for mom. But I am a child with I say it or deny it, I'm a child.) Taruto thought looking at his bedroom wall. He sighed and got out of bed; he got dressed quickly and went down to the kitchen not even brothering to float or teleport.

Once he made to the kitchen he found his father there, working on his computer. "Dad?" Taruto called out. Pai jumped but turn to him, "Taruto, I thought you would sleep in longer. How about some breakfast?" Pai asked. "Sure, how's mom?" Taruto asked as he sat down. "Fine and recovering." Pai said. "Okay." Taruto said.

"I already started what we're going to do to get revenge on those mew mews." Pai said.

Taruto looked up from his breakfast and smiled. "Good that will teach them not to mess with mommy." Taruto said. Pai smiled and continued his work. (We'll get revenge for you Kisshu.) Pai thought.

________________________________________________________________________

EgyptAdbydos: I hope you like it. I always want to write a fan fiction where those three are a family. I swear when I first saw Tokyo mew mew or should I say mew mew power, I thought Kisshu was the girl, Pai the boy and Taruto the child. So know here I am writing it.


	2. Chapter 2

EgyptAdbydos: here's chapter two.

________________________________________________________________________

"What is it some type of Chimera Animal, dad?" Taruto said looking into the some sort of coffin that his father had in the middle of the living room. "A new type of Chimera Animal." His father replied. "Oh, what does it do?" Taruto asked. "It has a special ability; it can control dreams at its will." Pai said. "Oh, that's perfect for mom's revenge." Taruto said darkly. Pai just blinked and looked at him. "What, was it something I said, dad?" Taruto asked looking at Pai.

"No, I'm just thinking about that time, when your mother was cut…you glow blue just like when the mew mews do when they're around mew aqua, what can that mean?" Pai said to himself. Taruto blinked and looked at his father. "I did…" Taruto started and then stopped to look at his father.

"You did, what Taruto?" Pai asked.

"I did feel…I felt different, like this great power was deep within me and just waiting to be release." Taruto said.

"Hmm… maybe mew aqua isn't so earthly after all." Pai said.

"What do you mean, dad?" Taruto asked.

"Nothing, you need to do it again or something along lines, so far now it's just a theory." Pai said. Pai looked down at the computer and went back to work on the Chimera Animal.

Kisshu holding his wound looked at them. (Pai, what are you planning? I don't want to fight anymore, I really don't. I want us to be a normal family, where we can say we're married and that we have a beautiful baby boy. I know it was my idea but I don't want to fight.) "I don't want to see children get hurt again." Kisshu thought as he teleported away. He left a note to Pai saying he was going to clear his head.

He sat down on the high building rooftop and listen to the cars go by. "For a long time our people have dream about this blue planet and wish to go back. But now that we're to see that the humans have been destroying it slowly. But is it a reason to hurt innocent children. I mean it doesn't matter the child's species it's still a child, right?" Kisshu asked himself.

(Why do I have a change of heart all of a sudden?) Kisshu thought to himself. "Maybe because you say a little girl about Taruto's age, die and your mother instinct are there." Kisshu answered himself. Kisshu sighed and looked up at the sky. (Whatever happens I have to save the mew mews from Pai and Taruto, maybe my boys will forgive them if I show them that I did.) "But it's too early to come out and say let's join them. Because I know for a fact that Deep Blue will be furious with us and send others to kill the mew mews and us. But would I really put my family in danger?" Kisshu asked himself.

"You already did the moment you started working for Deep Blue." Kisshu said.

"Your date ended already?" Taruto said to Ichigo.

Ichigo blinked and looked up to see Taruto with a smirk. Taruto flow over her head to the dictation of the café. "Hey, wait up." Ichigo said running after him. Taruto was hiding in the forest and let his click-clack toy, click together once and vines wrapped around Ichigo's arms, legs and waist.

"Hey, what's going on? Let me go." Ichigo said struggling.

The Chimera Animal was behind Taruto and began to do its dance. "Let…me …go…" Ichigo said before falling into a deep slumber. "Face on complete." Taruto said to himself. The Chimera Animal put a necklace made of lavenders and then raised another over its head and turn into mew Ichigo.

It smiled evilly and walked towards the café, Taruto grabbed the real Ichigo and teleported away to tell his father that the first step was done. "Dad, the first step is done, the Chimera Animal has taken mew Ichigo's place and here's the real one." Taruto said.

"Good now let's take on top of these rooftops." Pai said pointing to them on the map.

"Okay." Taruto said grabbing Ichigo again and teleported to the rooftops and had vines wrap around her again.

"Soon all the mew mews will be in her dream and if we take away mew Ichigo's life all of them will be gone." Pai said. Taruto just stared at Ichigo and then at his father. "What if the Blue Knight comes?" Taruto asked.

"We'll kill him too." Pai said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kisshu had a bad feeling and he decided to fallow it. (I have to save her, Pai I know you love me, but you're so different then you use to be. I love you but I can't let you hurt anymore people.) Kisshu thought as he slowly walked.

Pai knew the plan was in full action and now it was time to kill them. "That's enough Taruto, its time to kill them." Pai said holding his fan out and getting it ready with electricity. Right when he was about to bring it down, it got hit away harshly.

"Kisshu?" Pai said shocked to see his lover, bleeding and in pain but in front of him and had waked the fan away from him. "Mommy?" Taruto said just as shocked.

The other mew mews got out and Kisshu went over to Ichigo. "Ichigo, open your eyes and look at me." Kisshu said. Pai looked at Kisshu and then at Ichigo who was opening her eyes.

She fell when she cut the vines. "Mew mew Strawberry…Metamorpho-sis!" She yelled and she became mew Ichigo.

Kisshu lowered himself after they destroy the Chimera Animal. Pai and Taruto fallowed and landed behind Kisshu. "What's going on Kisshu? How dare you use my dreams to kill my friends?!" Ichigo asked and yelled at the same time.

Pai sneered and said. "Its just like I said to you before you humans are selfish." "Yeah just look at what you did to mom." Taruto yelled. Kisshu was quite were he stood bleeding, they mew mews turn to him. He was pale and slightly skinner but the blood look like it won't stop. "I'm fine but Pai please no more this, please." Kisshu begged falling to his knees.

"I don't want to fight children anymore. I can't Pai I just can't do it anymore. All these people who died, they had love ones, they had children, they had lives to live and they can't anymore because they died." Kisshu said near tears.

There was a silent moment that passed all of them. "Can we go home Pai?" Kisshu asked. He sounded so weak and tired that Pai just went over and picked him up. "Wait! Can someone please tell us why Taruto calls him, mom?" Lettuce asked.

"Kisshu is my…well we're married and Taruto is our son. He want it to be a secret because you would have used it against us, so would Deep Blue." Pai said. "Plus we're fighting for our friends too." Taruto said grabbing his mother's hand. "You are so much like your father, Taruto. Please when your father is going to do something like this again, tell me." Kisshu said. Taruto smiled and nodded. "But only if your not hurt." Taruto said as they teleported away.

Ichigo just stared were they were before. "Are we really selfish?" Lettuce asked them. "People can be foolish. But one must ask themselves, who is the real person they want to protect." Zakuro said. "Kisshu?" Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, you do know that if Kisshu is biologically Taruto's mother, then you got kissed by a girl kind of." Minto said.

Ichigo let the information hit her like a ton of bricks. "My first kiss was taken away by a almost girl. Now that is not fair." Ichigo said slightly angry and sad.

The other mew mews just laughed at her.

________________________________________________________________________ 

EgyptAdbydos: please R&R.


End file.
